duskatdawnfandomcom-20200214-history
Leomon
Group: Animal - Level: Champion - Type: Vaccine - Attack Techniques: Fist of the Beast King, Beast Sword Leomon was one of the first Digimon that the DigiDestined kids met on File Island - but their first meeting wasn't a happy one! Leomon had been infected with a Black Gear by Devimon, the evil Digimon who was preparing to take over File Island, and when Devimon launched his attack on the kids, Leomon and his other servant, Ogremon, were by his side. As Devimon used his powers to hurl the kids through the air, Tai fell to the ground in front of Leomon and Devimon, and tried to explain that they had arrived in the DigiWorld by accident. Devimon wasn't accepting the boy's speech, even though it was the truth, as he knew they were the DigiDestined, even though they themselves were unaware of the fact at the time. However, light from Tai's Digivice drove the Black Gear out of Leomon's body, and Leomon used his sword to hack the edge off the cliff that Tai and Agumon were standing on, sending them away and keeping them safe from Devimon. Leomon turned back to Devimon and prepared to battle, but was quickly infected with another Black Gear and was under Devimon's thrall once more. The kids were all separated, and Mimi and Izzy had found their way to a temple in the middle of the jungle, where they met Centarumon and freed him from another gear. Then, Leomon arrived, and he and Centarumon battled, until the power of Mimi and Izzy's Digivices began to force the Black Gear out of him again, and he fled before it could happen. T.K. and Patamon, meanwhile, had found their way to Primary Village, where they were having fun. However, Leomon soon made his way there, and attacked, but Tai andMatt arrived in the nick of time to save him, as their Digimon fought Leomon. Then, Izzy and Mimi arrived, and explained what the Digivices could do. As more gears flew into Leomon's body, making him even stronger, the kids used their Digivices to force the gears from him, and destroy them. Leomon then explained that the kids were the "DigiDestined" - a group of predestined children who would save the DigiWorld from destruction. Leomon aided the kids in the final battle with Devimon, who had absorbed the Black Gears into himself, and grown to an enormous height. Sora and Joe showed up a little later, but even they couldn't turn the tide. Then, the impossible happened, and Patamon Digivolved intoAngemon for the first time, sacrificing himself to destroy Devimon. Leomon and the other Digimon from the island then helped the kids build a raft which would take them to the continent of Server. Their adventures there took them back to Earth, to stop the plans ofMyotismon. While they were gone, years passed in the DigiWorld, and four Mega level Digimon known as the Dark Masters arose to conquer the world. Leomon discovered that the repeated exposure to the Digivices he had 'suffered' had endowed him with the ability to Digivolve into SaberLeomon (a Mega level, meaning he was somehow bypassing the Ultimate level). Despite the Dark Masters conquering of the world, he and Ogremon continued to fight the war that they had been fighting for as long as either of them could remember. However, when Ogremon was injured by what was apparently a meteor, Joe and Mimi (who had recently returned to the DigiWorld with the other DigiDestined, but had left the group because they didn't want to fight any more) nursed him back to health, and he agreed to help them deal with the Dark Masters. After a battle with MetalEtemon and Puppetmon, Joe, Mimi and Ogremon were approached by SaberLeomon, who led them away, back to Digitamamon's diner, where he de-Digivolved back into Leomon, and explained to them what had happened. Leomon refused to fight Ogremon, as there was a greater evil to be dealt with. MetalEtemon successfully tracked them down, and Leomon Digivolved to SaberLeomon to battle him. During the battle, he was struck down by a beam of dark energy, and then, Zudomon destroyed MetalEtemon. SaberLeomon reverted back to Leomon, who made his peace with Ogremon, and then died, his body dissolving into digi-dust, to be reborn at Primary Village. After the kids defeated the remaining Dark Masters and Apocalymon, the DigiWorld was reformatted to normalcy, and Primary Village was restored. A hail of Digi-Eggs fell from the sky, each one a reborn friend of the DigiDestined's, including Leomon. Four years later, a Leomon appeared with all the Digimon of the World's DigiDestined during the final battle with MaloMyotismon. Leomon first appears in "Evil Shows His Face." His voice is supplied by Paul St. Peter. For more information, see SaberLeomon Name: From the Latin word, "leo," meaning lion. Category:Digimon character Category:Villain Category:Hero Category:The Chaotic Wars character